


Don't Let Me Go

by Min-Ah (The_Weeping_Fangirl)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First time writing fic in years, Hints of dates between Key and Jjong, I only had a 1000 words tho otherwise dates would've happened, M/M, idk it didn't make me happy if I'm honest, no actual dates happen between them, this is kinda sad maybe I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Fangirl/pseuds/Min-Ah
Summary: Key and Taemin own a café and everything is ok. Until Minho stumbles back into Taemin's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fanfiction competition. I swear I haven't written anything in years and I'm not even sure this is any good. I only had a 1000 words so I don't know, maybe I will make it less of a 1000 word summary and more of a multi chapter at one point. Let me know if you're interested in that! Anyways happy reading!

Don’t Let Me Go - Ruth Kerkdijk

The front door bell tinkles happily. Taemin quickly cleans the dough from his hands and dries them on his apron as he turns around “Hi! What can I get-“ the words die in his throat as his eyes land on the familiar face. Wide eyes stare back at him, full lips parted in surprise. Taemin quickly looks down at his hands that are still twisted in the apron. The other boy clears his throat. Taemin looks up, expecting the other boy to start talking. The boy looks away when Taemin’s eyes meet his, he shuffles his feet. Taemin takes a deep breath and starts again.  
 “uhm. Hi. Wh- What can I get you?” He stumbles over his words, unsure of the situation. Dark brown eyes meet his, the boy doesn’t say anything for a while. Then he takes a deep breath and starts talking.  
 “I didn’t expect to see you again. What are you doing here?” He has a questioning look in his eyes. Taemin swiftly turns around and starts kneading the dough again. “If I can’t get you anything you should just leave.” There is an icy tone to Taemin’s voice as he says it. The boy shuffles his feet again and swallows. “Taemin I’m-“ Taemin turns around a dark look in his eyes. “No Minho, don’t start. If you don’t want anything you leave. I have a business to run.” He says in a venomous tone. Minho’s lips are parted in surprise again, his expression turns from shocked to confused to sad. “I’ll just go then.. Bye Taem.” he says in a sad tone as he turns around and leaves the store. The bell above the door tinkling brightly in his wake. 

Taemin sighs and brings his hand up to rub at his eyes. A voice to his right startles him “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Do you really want to get flour in your eyes?” He turns towards the voice and sees his best friend and business partner Kim Ki-Bum (Key for short) leaning against the doorway. “I gather you heard most of that.” Taemin mutters as he turns back to his dough. “Jup.. Sounded interesting. Was that about what I think it was about?” Key says as he walks over. Taemin is furiously kneading at the dough obviously avoiding the question. 

“Minnie.. Stop. What did the dough ever do to you?” When Taemin doesn’t stop abusing the dough Key covers one of his hands with his own. Taemin’s hands go slack, a tear falls from his cheek and hits his flour covered wrist. He pulls his hands out from under Key’s washes them furiously runs into the back room and gets his coat. Key doesn’t say anything as he watches Taemin run out the door. Taemin doesn’t turn around as he leaves.

-

Minho walks around for a bit, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. He ends up on a park bench for a good while. Lighting one cigarette after another without really smoking them. Just staring off into the distance thinking about what just happened. When he wants to light another cigarette he notices his pack is empty. He mumbles a curse under his breath as his hands start fidgeting. He sighs and pats his coat pockets on the search for his phone. His hands shake as he searches for the number and presses the call button, putting the phone to his ear. It rings a few times before the other person picks up. “Minho, why are you calling this late. I was just on a dat-“ He let’s out a shaky breath before he interups the person on the other end of the line “Jjong. I found him. I found Taemin.” A tear slips down his cheek.

-

Taemin doesn’t return to the Café that day. The next day however he is there bright and early, preparing for the morning coffee rush by himself. It’s around 10 when the bell tinkles. Taemin looks up at the sound and sees a short guy with light pink hair a beanie and oversized glasses. The guy looks around the small café. His eyes eventually land on Taemin “Uhm- Hi. Are you Lee Taemin?” he asks in an uncertain tone. Taemin is startled and stumbles a bit when he responds “Ye-yeah.” the guy looks relieved and produces an envelope and hands it to Taemin while saying. “Good. He told me to give you this.” He starts to turn around when he spots Key leaning in the back room door opening. “Key? Hi, you work here too?” Key looks just as startled as the guy as he responds “Oh hey Jonghyun. Yeah I’m the co-owner with Minnie here. Also thank you for the lovely time last night.” He winks at Jonghyun as he turns around grabs his coat from the back room walks over to the startled pink haired boy grabs his wrist and tugs him toward the door. “Bye Taemin! This is payback for yesterday!” The last thing Taemin hears before the door closes is Key’s high pitched laughter. 

Taemin sighs and looks at the creamy envelope in his hands. He tears it open and leans against the counter to start reading. 

__

_Dear Taemin,_

 _

I know you don’t want to hear this but I’m sorry. I should’ve never left you the way I did and then by the time I came back you were gone. They took you away, you were hurt and they just took you from me. —

_

By the time Taemin finishes reading the letter he’s crying. Curled up into a little ball against the counter. Once he’s calmed his sobs he shakily reaches for his phone and dials the number on the bottom of the letter. It rings 2 times before it gets picked up.

“Choi Minho speaking.” He snuffles and feels warmth blooming in his chest as he hears the familiar voice. Finally he’s back home again. He takes a deep breath. “Hi it’s Taemin. When are you free?”


End file.
